


An Unexpected Gift

by Emerald



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald/pseuds/Emerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Mick's pendant and ring. Response to a Two Hour Fic Challenge on Moonlightaholics board. Write a fic in two hours or less (Fic written in 40 minutes).</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Gift

“What is it?” Mick stared at the small velvet pouch in his hand, and then looked at Josef, expression searching.

“A gift, open it and find out.” Josef leant against the wall in front of Mick, legs crossed at the ankles, hands in pockets, affecting a pose of casual nonchalance.

Mick furrowed his brow and studied the older Vampire for a moment. He’d only met Josef Kostan a handful of times, had been introduced to him when he was still human. They hadn’t exchanged more than a few words with one another, although he had the impression Josef would have liked for that to change. If Mick was honest with himself, that idea wasn’t so distasteful to him either. There was something about Josef, something fascinating. He was a draw-card of curiousity to Mick.

Mick opened the pouch and drew out the ring and pendant contained inside.

“It was a present from my Sire when I was first turned.” Josef offered by way of explanation as Mick studied the jewellery now held in his hand. “We had a falling out,” Josef trailed a dismissive hand in the air, not prepared to offer more; “I haven’t worn it in centuries. I’d like you to have it.”

“But you’re not my Sire?” Mick scrunched another curious browed expression, trying to ascertain any hidden meaning.

Josef merely shrugged and shifted position slightly.

“I know,” and then he was moving away from the wall, towards Mick, taking the items from Mick’s hand, “but I would like to think we’re going to be friends, eventually.”

‘Friends’, there was a certain emphasis of speech placed on that word. Mick stood still, his mind rushing to see patterns and forms not directly revealed, as Josef stepped behind him and drew the pendant around his neck.

Mick felt an involuntary shiver go through his body as Josef’s fingers brushed against his skin.

“Looks good on you.” Josef moved in front of Mick, and then stood back to admire his handiwork, watching as Mick slipped the ring onto his finger at the same time.

“Thanks.” Mick shifted uncomfortably, eyes downcast. He could feel Josef staring, gaze boring into him as if he were waiting for Mick to say, or do something more.

Mick stepped into Josef’s space and placed an impulsive kiss on the man’s lips.

“You’re welcome.” Josef stifled a bemused laugh, and then straightened the sleeves on his suit-coat, and cleared his throat. “There’s a party at my place this evening,” Josef offered casually, as he turned to go, “will you and your not so better half be attending?”

Mick snorted a laugh at Josef’s description of Coraline.

“Yeah, maybe, I guess,” Mick didn’t want to appear too keen, “If we’re invited?”

“Oh, you’re invited.” Josef grinned, revealing sharp teeth hidden behind lips drawn back in a salacious edged smile. “I told you, I want us to be friends, Mick.”

There it was again, that same emphasis. Mick swallowed back nervous curiousity. “Sure, we’ll be there.”

Josef nodded a curt approval, and began to take his leave. Mick watched after his retreating form, a single thought rising unbidden in his mind.

“Friends, I have a feeling we’re going to be _friends_ eventually too.”


End file.
